Cats and Spiders
by wcmn
Summary: Sam goes out on official Screws business, and Ikki tags along for the ride.


Metabee aimed out his arm, barrels first. "But then he busts out and just starts _running _at them! Just running straight through them and shooting! It was wicked!"

"And _predictable._"

"_WHAT."_

Ikki rolled his eyes. "You knew what was going to happen start to finish! I hate action movies like that. _Oh here's the bad guy. Oh here's the good guy. Oh here's the love interest._ Twenty minutes later they're having sex and then she gets kidnapped. Bing bang boom, good guy wins. Gets the girl. Bad guy is dead. End" Metabee stared up in horror at his Medafighter.

"And just what's wrong with the good guy winning and getting the girl?!"

"It's cliched and over done! I felt like I was going to fall asleep."

"You're dead to me."

"It was a waste of money."

"_You're _a waste of money." Metabee grumbled quietly. Ikki playfully shoved the KBT's head to the side before tucking his hands in his pockets. Metabee made an attempt to shove Ikki back, but all it did was make the teen laugh. The two continued down the bustling road. The sun set behind them. Everything took a shade of yellow and orange, even Ikki's high school uniform. Happy Hour was on and cars slowly tickered by with business men ready to go home for dinner. Which was exactly what Ikki had in mind. Bad movies tended to leave him hungry. Bad movies and popcorn.

They crossed to the bridge. The reflection from the river below nearly had Ikki averting his eyes. That was why Metabee saw her first. His medabot jerked his horns to the girl ahead of them. Ikki closed one eye to block out the river. Poised against the railing stood a brunette in a private school uniform. White ear phones and closed eyes. She bobbed her chin gently to a phantom beat. Ikki pursed his mouth together. Red and pink Medawatch.

"Hey! Sam!" The girl paused, opening one eye in response. Ikki and Metabee drew close, and she picked out the white earphones from her hair. A perked eyebrow and nod in greeting.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Nothin'. Killing time." Ikki glanced around.

"Not used to seeing you without your hench-boys."

"They're taking care of some business for me." Sam grinned, and Ikki quickly realized he was fine with her not going into details. Metabee, however, hated a vague answer more than anyone.

"Three different schools and the Screws are still up and running, huh?" The brunette nodded proudly.

"Yeah, not for anyone's _lack of trying_ though." Ikki tilted his head. He would probably regret this later but,

"What do you mean?"

"Some punks are trying to muscle in on our territory." She scoffed. Ikki never really knew what the Screws' _territory _was defined as. "Guys from Spyke's school think they're big shots. I've got Sloan and him out--" Ikki raised a hand up.

"Hold up," Sam furrowed her brows, "am I going to be liable to anything by listening to this?" Metabee mimicked Sam's face.

"Liable?"

"Like, am I going to be an _accessory." _Sam snorted.

"Jesus, Ikki. _No, _okay? A good robattle should straighten those losers out." The female medafighter checked her wrist for the time. "The boys are taking care of their lackies. I'm planning on meeting their little boss soon." Blue eyes flicked up to his face. "You're welcome to come along if you like." Ikki smiled wryly.

"Err I don't really-"

"Are you gonna robattle them?" Metabee cut him off, green optics wide. Sam nodded.

"Hell yeah I am. Show 'em what's what." The KBT leaned back with his arms folded and head nodding.

"Sounds like a plan.'

"_What?"_ Ikki stared down at the medabot incredulously. "Plan? Who said anything-"

"We better start heading over now." Sam motioned her thumb over her shoulder. "He'll be getting out of kendo practice soon." The teenage boy sweat dropped.

"K-k-kendo?" Metabee grabbed Ikki's sleeve and jumped forward.

"Let's go then!"

"Alright!"

"_What?"_

Twenty minutes later, the four of them (Sam had transported Peppercat along the way) were standing outside a youth center. It was just dark enough that the street lamps were popping on. Cars pulled up and off through the lot to pick up kids. All of them carrying a range of different equipment. Hockey sticks, fencing masks, ice skates; but no kendo sticks yet. While they waited, Sam listened to her music again. Metabee was explaining the plot of the movie to Peppercat, and Ikki was quietly trying to ignore a rumbling stomach.

"So he vows revenge on the boss and goes after him!" Peppercat gave him a funny look.

"Sounds _dumb."_

_"_It's not dumb! It's awesome!" Ikki smirked and shook his head at the cat.

"It's _really _dumb." Metabee rounded on him with horns flaring.

"You shut up! You don't count!" The boy sighed, turning back to Sam.

"Hey, how much longer is this guy gonna be?" She blinked, took out an ear phone and frowned.

"What?"

"_How much longer?" _

"Oh- not much." She braced her hand over the stone garden wall they were in front of. "He's supposed to get out at seven and uh- ahh." Sam grinned, holding up her medawatch for Ikki to see. "It's seven. On the dot." Ikki looked back to the front entrance.

"Okay, so what's this guy look like?" The gang leader remained silent. Ikki, Metabee and Peppercat turned to her with brows raised. "... Sam? What's he look like?" She bit her lip. Peppercat smacked a hand to her face.

"Samantha, please don't tell me..."

Metabee narrowed his optics. "Oh come on, you don't-"

"-Know what he looks like?!" Ikki snapped. Sam glared at him with a snarl.

"It's not my fault, okay! How am I supposed to remember stupid details like that?!"

"Most people wouldn't call that a stupid detail!"

"Well most people aren't leader of The Screws!"

"You're the leader of The Screws?" The four of them turned to a fifth addition. A high school senior, with a red duffel bag and kendo stick propped over his shoulder. The way Sam stood at attention, Ikki guessed that this must have been him. Mr. Leader guy. She balanced her hands over her hips, her face dropping to stone serious. "You're Samantha, aren't you?" Mr. Leader asked. Though it was more statement than anything.

"That's right." Sam gritted out. Ikki bit the inside of his cheek. _Why_ was he here again? "And you're Kosuke, right?" Again, more statement than question. Kosuke nodded. Another kendo student came up behind him, curious about the moody air. Kosuke dropped his duffel bag to the ground. "Your boys have been messing around on my turf." Peppercat walked to Sam's side. "I'm here to give you one warning: _knock it off." _

"Or what?" Kosuke scoffed, grinning. "You'll sick your kitten on us?" Ikki gulped down. A lot of people tended to underestimate Sam. Not only because she was young, but that gender stereotype too. Her uniform didn't help much either. The pristine school blazer and pleated skirt. A wicked smile crossed her lips.

"That's right. I'll claw your eyes out." Sparks lit up from Peppercat's talons. This time, Kosuke's kendo buddy spoke up.

"Tough talk baby girl, you really think you can take Kosuke in a Robattle?" Sam snorted, glancing between the two seniors.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Ken, I'm his-"

"His _wife _or something?" Sam sneered. Both boys flushed and dropped their equipment. Medawatches raised.

"What?!"

"Robattle!"

"Right now!"

"Saaam." Ikki whined, running a hand through his fringe. Sam continued to smile. She'd planned this. There had been no point to the 'warning'. She'd wanted a robattle from the start. Maybe not a team one, but why else summon Peppercat? Ikki looked down at Metabee with a grimace. "Looks like we're in on this one." Metabee punched a fist to the air.

"Yesss! Finally!" Kosuke and his friend pressed down on their medawatches.

"Transport Tyranno!" Shouted Kosuke.

"Transport Spidar!" Followed Ken. The beams shot down to the ground, and two bodies were produced.

Kosuke's Tyranno had dark green armor, with a modelled T-rex helm. Attached to his arms, he had orange cannons built in. His feet had three long orange talons for balance. Spidar, the name a little self explanatory, had a spider's body. Eight yellow legs speckled with black, and two green nozzles built out of its back.

Ikki stood next to Sam with his wrist raised. She looked at him from the corner of her eye. "You ready?"

"Always."

"Then it's agreed!" Came a muffled cry. The four medafighters blinked, turning their heads to Kosuke's duffel bag. Out sprang Mr. Referee in full uniform, giving Kosuke and Ken quite the startle. He stepped out and brushed himself off. "I officially declare this a submission robattle! I will act as referee, so that no one gets hurt! Medafighters ready?"

"Last chance to back out, sunshine!" Kosuke called. Sam stuck out her tongue.

"I was about to say the same thing to you!"

Mr. Referee raised his arm, before swinging it back down. "Medafighters... _robattle_!"

"Metabee! Take out Spidar's web turrets before he gets a chance!" Ikki shouted. Sam nodded to Peppercat.

"That means you take care of Tyranno! Knock him down!" The two medabots sprinted forward with their orders.

"Right!" Metabee stopped short and aimed out his arms. "Eat lead, sucka!" He fired at the spider with both barrels. But Spidar was already crawling for evasive- with Tyranno offering cover fire.

"Both lasers, Tyranno!" Kosuke instructed. "Don't let them in close!" Unfortunately for Tyranno, Peppercat was more than capable of dodging laser shots. She dashed back and forth to keep the REX's attention. A jump forward to the wall above Kosuke, and then propelling herself back down on top of Tyranno. A mangled cry fizzed out through Peppercat's electric shock. The cover fire abandoned, Tyranno reached up to throw the CAT off. Sam swore under her breath.

"He's got thick armor, go in for another hit!"

"Metabee!" Sam's eyes flicked to the left, just in time to see Metabee struggling with webbing over his horns. It was Ikki's turn to curse. "Forget the missiles! Just don't let Spidar out of your sight!" Metabee shook his head and aimed his arms back up. Spidar--

"Where'd he go?!" The KBT asked incredulously, optics wide.

"AboveyouMetabeewatchout!" Metabee looked up. With a turn, jump and some foolhardy luck, he managed to dodge another shot of webbing. He took refuge behind one of the stone garden boxes. Spidar had planted himself on the brick work just above Kosuke and Ken. Ikki let out huge breath. Sam sighed angrily.

"For a world champ, you sure like to play it half-hazard!"

"You say it like I do it on _purpose." _Metabee jumped up from the garden box.

"Ikki! He's going for-!"

"Peppercat!" Sam hissed, just as the cat was snatched up in Spidar's web. Kosuke smacked out a highfive with Ken.

"Now that she'll hold still, take her out Tyranno!" Ikki clenched his jaw.

"Oh no you don't! Metabee!"

"Laser cannon!" Metabee shouted, both barrels firing. Tyranno was knocked back a step, but still tried to raise his arms.

"Don't stop firing!" Ikki instructed. Sam watched as Peppercat was dragged along the ground. Spidar slowly drew in his webbing. Ken had his chin up to keep his Medabot within view.

"Too bad for you, once Spidar reels in his meal- he'll inject enough venom to knock her offline." Sam's hand balled into a fist. Peppercat stared out at her from the web.

"Samantha!"

"I'm thinking!"

"Metabee's still keeping Tyranno busy!" Ikki warned. "He can't free Peppercat!"

"I know!" Sam snapped. Peppercat was off the ground now, swinging back and forth. The web was practically a straight line from her medabot and Spidar's back. Sam blinked. Her mouth fell open- before twisting into a grin. She was an idiot! "God I'm an idiot!" Kosuke laughed.

"I coulda told you that!"

"Shut up!" Sam growled. "Peppercat! Electric shock!" Peppercat furrowed her optics.

"Hunh?"

"You heard me! Electric shock attack!"

"At _what?_"

"The web! Use the web as a conduit between you and Spidar!" Peppercat paused, only a foot away from Spidar's pincers. Her claws clung to the webbing and she shifted off her optics. The blue bolts of lightning shot up and curled over the strands, all the way to Spidar's back spinners. The medabot seized up, smoke seeping from the web mechanisms. Ken gasped. His medawatched threatened system shutdown.

"Cut her loose Spidar!" But the spider's circuits were already in shock. He couldn't move if he wanted to. Spidar fell from the wall. Peppercat hit the ground first, with the paralyzed Spidar just beside her. A second later, Tyranno's blasters blew apart. The dinosaur stared in horror at his destroyed arms. His armor was already on its last legs from Peppercat, and the barrage of bullets. Metabee jumped off the garden box and ran forward with fist drawn back.

"Kiss your bot goodbye!"

Metabee whalloped Tyranno in the face, sending him falling back.

Mr. Referee rolled out to the pavement, standing between Tyranno's and Spidar's unconscious forms. "Function _ceased! _And the winners are Peppercat and Metabee!"

Sam closed her eyes, standing back and wiping her head. Ikki grimaced. "For a gang leader, you sure like to play it half-hazard." Sam grinned.

"You say it like I do it on _purpose_."

"Tyranno!" Kosuke kneeled beside the fallen medabot. He picked up the tossed medal and slipped it into his medawatch. A large shadow fell over him and Tyranno. Kosuke sweat dropped, reluctantly looking up at its owner. Sam stood in front of him, arms folded and head cocked. Oh yes, she would enjoy this.

"Anything to say for yourself?" Kosuke's mouth twitched.

"Uhh... well."

"Hey good robattle." Ikki said, nonchalantly shaking hands with Ken.

"You too man, nice dodge." Sam snarled, whipping her head back over her shoulder.

"Ikki!" The boy blinked curiously. "Stop acting like such a good sport!" He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not _in _The Screws gang, I don't have to act scary." Metabee walked up with narrowed optics.

"Hey dude, what's the fastest way to get this web outta my launchers?" Ken nodded.

"Oh, hot water and olive oil usually does the trick." Sam's face went red.

"_Stop giving them tips!"_

"Ahhh." Ikki sighed. He rested his drink can beside him. "Nothing like a victory pop after a good robattle." He declared. Sam made a noise of agreement. Her eyes were closed, and her breath slowing. The two medafighters were just outside of Henry's store. They sat on the bench in front of the window, while Metabee and Peppercat were soaking their parts in the back fo the store. It was undeniably nightfall, this end of the streets quiet and empty. Ikki could hear cicadas buzzing from across the road. Sam leaned her head against the glass.

"Sorry for dragging you into that today." She mumbled, eyes still closed. Ikki arched a brow. "I know it wasn't any of your business." Of course she would wait until _after _he'd helped before admitting it. He shrugged.

"I'm always up for a robattle. Don't worry about it."

"Still... like you said." Sam pulled her hair behind her ears. "You aren't in The Screws. You didn't have to."

"I wanted to." She blinked at the automatic response. Ikki smiled, nodding his head a bit. Sam turned her head, cheeks tinging red. She couldn't remember ever spending this much time alone with Ikki before. Had he always been this... nice? Even if he was world champ, Ikki came off like just another guy with a medabot. He took another swig from his soda. "You know I never miss out on good robattles." Sam's face fell deadpan.

"Good ro-... so you came along for the robattle?" Another nod.

"Well yeah. I figured the only reason you asked me to come along was for backup." He grinned. "And you certainly didn't disappoint!" Sam's eyebrow twitched.

"So that's all you got a kick out of? Kicking the other medabot's skidplate?!" She stood up, fists clenched. Ikki stared at her quizically.

"Wh-what'd I say?"

"I swear you've got nothing but Medabots on the brain!" Sam marched into the convenience store. Ikki got to his feet with wide eyes.

"What's your problem?!"

"You're-the-one-with-the-problem!"

"What did I say?"

"_It's what you didn't say!_"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Spyke walked in, motioning his hands for them to keep it down. "You guys gotta settle down or my boss is gonna kick you out." Sam stomped past him to the back room. "H-hey you can't back there boss!"

"Stop me and see what happens!" She screeched. Spyke grimaced, looking back at Ikki.

"Dude, what'd you _say?" _

"Apparently it was what I _didn't _say." Spyke sighed.

"I've gotten that one before." The two boys shared a sigh together.


End file.
